


A Segunda Chance de Henry Cavill

by HenryCavill



Series: A Libidinosa Vida de Henry Cavill [1]
Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Actors, Anal Fingering, Anal Semen, Anal Sex, Begging, Body Modification, Bottom Henry Cavill, Boypussy, Brother/Brother Incest, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demonic Possession, Feminization, Fingerfucking, Forced Feminization, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Henry Cavill Pussy, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Lactation, Moaning, Oral Sex, Other, Possessive Behavior, Slut Henry Cavill, Submission, Submissive Henry Cavill, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Semen, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryCavill/pseuds/HenryCavill
Summary: O mundo acredita que Henry Cavill sofreu um pequeno ferimento na perna durante as filmagens da segunda temporada de The Witcher, mas o acidente foi mais sério do que qualquer um poderia imaginar.Com a sua segunda chance em mãos, Henry Cavill, ao acordar, encontra uma carta que detalha algumas coisas fora do comum. É chegado o tempo do mundialmente famoso ator dar início ao seu novo propósito de vida: ser a vadia que ele foi criado para ser.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Piers Cavill
Series: A Libidinosa Vida de Henry Cavill [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143770
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. A Revelação

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como um evento inaugural do seu novo estilo e propósito de vida, Henry Cavill demonstra o quão vadia ele é ao transar com um dos machos a quem ele jamais poderá negar prazer sexual: Piers Cavill, o seu mestre e irmão mais velho.

**Jersey – Dependência da Coroa Britânica**

_15 de Dezembro de 2020_

__

Um forte barulho denunciava a chuva torrencial que atacava incansavelmente as janelas daquele aposento, mas que, ainda assim, trazia consigo uma deliciosa e relaxante atmosfera. As águas sempre tinham um poder único, por mais irritadas que elas pudessem parecer estar. Por um segundo, Henry Cavill pensou em manter-se de olhos fechados, aproveitando aquele delicioso momento. Ele já estava espreguiçando-se, mas um forte aperto no seu coração fez com que ele levantasse o seu tronco de forma brusca.

Assustado, Henry Cavill parecia ter acordado de um pesado. A mudança no seu comportamento não tinha qualquer explicação. Os seus batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados, a sua respiração estava ofegante e o seu corpo tremia-se de cima a baixo, como se uma intensa brisa gélida estivesse tocando-o. Finalmente, ele abriu as suas pálpebras, revelando um belo par de olhos claros; infelizmente, não havia ninguém ali presente para admirá-los e dar a ele as boas-vindas.

Por um momento, enquanto se forçava a acalmar, Henry Cavill pensou que estaria no quarto de um hospital; afinal de contas, ele tinha sofrido um grave acidente durante as filmagens da segunda temporada de The Witcher. A terrível experiência voltou à sua mente instantaneamente: ao exercitar-se em uma trilha de acabamento de seis metros de altura, o seu equipamento de segurança quebrou-se e ele caiu violentamente ao chão, tendo batido a cabeça em uma rocha.

Isso era o que de fato havia acontecido, mas na mente de Henry Cavill havia outra lembrança; uma que o forçava a acreditar que, na verdade, ele havia apenas machucado um músculo da perna. Devido à essa confusão na sua mente, ele entranhou não ter acordado no quarto de um hospital, mas no quarto que costumava ocupar quando visitava a casa dos seus pais em Jersey.

— Que merda aconteceu de fato? – Henry perguntou-se olhando de um lado ao outro, enquanto massageava o seu volumoso peitoral na altura do seu coração. — Por que eu estou completamente nu? Aaaaah! – ele gritou de repente devido às contrações involuntários nos seus músculos.

Sem a menor explicação aparente, Henry Cavill passou a sentir-se melhor do que jamais havia estado na vida. A sua respiração acalmava-se pouco a pouco, ao mesmo tempo em que uma sensação de aconchego e calor começava a tomar conta do seu corpo. Era como se alguém o estivesse abraçando, mas não de forma física.

— Qual é a lembrança verdadeira afinal? – Henry perguntou-se. — Ai, meus peitos. – ele queixou-se.

Ao acariciar melhor os seus peitos, Henry Cavill sentiu algo diferente nos seus mamilos. Quando ele abaixou a sua cabeça e viu como eles haviam mudado, assustou-se.

— Que merda é essa? – ele perguntou-se, mas com a voz calma, ainda que ele estivesse assustado. — Aaah... agora me lembrei de tudo.

Assim, de repente, como um raio caindo do céu, várias informações surgiram do fundo da sua mente e Henry Cavill descobriu qual das duas lembranças na sua mente era, de fato, a real. A verdade era que, no acidente nos set de filmagem, ele não apenas tinha batido a cabeça em uma rocha, mas morrido – ou quase.

Mas nada disso importava mais, pois Henry Cavill estava de volta, e melhor do que nunca. E havia uma explicação plausível para o seu retorno.

*******

A morte em si não assustou Henry Cavill, mas ter sido levado ao Inferno certamente o deixou desesperado.

O local ao qual ele havia sido levado era uma planície suja, fétida e muito escura. Vultos estranhos perseguiam-no aonde quer que ele fosse, desejando fazer com ele os piores crimes possíveis – todos sexuais. Ele sentia medo, fome, frio, sede e muito mais. Ainda assim, aquele não era o tipo de sofrimento que a sua alma esperava encontrar nos pós-morte, então ele fiquei grato por não ter sido lançado em um lago de fogo ardente.

Isso não impediu Henry Cavill de clamar por ajuda, ainda que ele não tivesse muita esperança de conseguir ser salvo e retirado daquele lugar horrível. Gritando e chorando durante muitas horas... ou dias (é algo incerto, pois o tempo era irrelevante no Inferno), um indivíduo, cuja imagem era idêntica à sua, aproximou-se dele furtivamente.

A princípio, Henry Cavill pensou que aquele ser fosse um anjo, mas não demorou muito tempo para que ele percebesse que ele era, na verdade, um espírito das trevas. Com uma estranha compaixão, o seu clone obscuro ofereceu a ele a oportunidade de voltar à vida se, e somente se, ele passasse nos seus testes e aceitasse assinar um contrato no final de tudo.

Sem ter nada a perder, Henry Cavill aceitou a oferta. Instantaneamente, ele foi levado a uma estreita rua com duas paredes de pedra em cada lado, tão altas como o mais alto dos edifícios já criados pela humanidade. Aquela era a brecha entre Sodoma e Gomorra (espiritual e metaforicamente falando) – atravessá-la e chegar ao mundo dos vivos não era uma tarefa nada fácil.

Os testes aos quais Henry Cavill foi submetido relacionavam-se aos fetiches sexuais mais sórdidos e imorais possíveis – um mais insano que o outro. Os primeiros foram os mais fáceis e, mesmo que ele tivesse a opção de desistir e voltar ao vale das sombras, ele acabou seguindo em frente – ele precisava voltar ao mundo dos vivos, e pagaria qualquer preço por isso. Quando os testes mais exigentes apareceram, ele já estava muito bem acostumado à tarefa e implorando por mais.

No fim de tudo, Henry Cavill obteve sucesso e assinou o contrato com aquele misterioso espírito das trevas que copiava a sua imagem. O seu salvador ainda se comprometeu de cuidas de todos detalhes; para o resto do mundo, ele tinha apenas sofrido um machucado na perna.

*******

Após um longo suspiro de satisfação e felicidade por estar de volta ao mundo dos vivos, Henry Cavill notou que havia uma carta sobre a pequena mesa à sua esquerda. Ao pegá-la, ele logo sentiu o delicioso e viciante aroma que o envelope exalava.

 _—_ A primeira carta! – Henry abriu um largo o sorriso.

Como o espírito das trevas tinha dito a ele, aquele seria o método pelo qual eles se comunicariam. Por cartas que apareceriam misteriosamente onde fosse necessário, Henry Cavill receberia algumas tarefas sexuais a cumprir de tempos em tempos.

Sem perder tempo, Henry Cavill rasgou o envelope, abriu o papel de carta e começou a ler as palavras nele grafadas.

*******

_Olá, Henry Cavill._

_Foi uma jornada difícil, não é mesmo?_

_Você chorou, gritou, implorou para ser salvo, e eu escutei você. Eu sei que você sabe disso, mas é sempre bom lembrar que fui eu quem salvou você, e não aquele repugnante falso deus que virou o rosto e tapou os ouvidos ao escutar o seu desesperado pedido de socorro. Para ser sincero, foi ele quem decidiu que o Inferno era o seu lugar, então você deveria odiá-lo._

_O nosso primeiro encontrou foi complicado, eu sei; geralmente, as pessoas morrem quando me veem, mas você já estava morto, não é mesmo? E você foi ao lugar perfeito, embora você tenha demorado a admirá-lo – perfeito, pois era parte dos meus domínios. O que importa é que você aceitou os termos do meu contrato, aceitou os meus desafios – e passou em todos eles – e nós acabamos virando amigos... e um pouco mais. Eu aprendi a gostar de você, como nunca gostei de ninguém. Sinta-se especial._

_Você finalmente entendeu e aceitou que a sua verdadeira natureza é ser uma puta submissa e que o seu papel no mundo dos mortais é dar prazer a machos sedentos e necessitados de suprir os seus desejos carnais mais impuros, bem como realizar todos os fetiches deles por mais absurdos que possam parecer inicialmente. Eu fico muito contente por você estar feliz com a sua nova realidade – afinal de contas, você implorou-me por ela. O que você não faria para voltar ao mundo dos vivos, não é mesmo?_

_As experiências que você teve comigo já devem estar bastante nítidas na sua mente, então está na hora de mostrar a você as maravilhosas mudanças que eu fiz no seu corpo. Primeiramente, eu peço que pare de ler esta carta e leve o seu dedo indicador direito ao seu lindo cuzinho. Passe o seu dedo ao redor do seu delicado anel íntimo por alguns segundos e sinta um forte tesão domar você. Em seguida, insira a ponta do dedo no seu ânus e faça movimentos circulares de forma gentil._

_Eu não preciso estar aí com você para saber que há um enorme sorriso de alegria no seu rosto. E como poderia ser diferente?_

_A partir de hoje, o seu cuzinho não apenas se torna virgem após cada vez que é fodido, como pode alargar-se o tanto quanto for necessário, sem sentir qualquer dor, de modo que você poderá enfiar absolutamente qualquer coisa nele para ter prazer anal. E por falar nisso, o prazer que você sentirá em cada ato sexual daqui para frente será indescritível, e muito superior a qualquer orgasmo que você teve durante a sua primeira e entediante vida; e a melhor é que ele se lubrifica sozinho – a secreção cremosa que você sente ao encostar no seu ânus é algo chamado “sêmen anal”, cujo sabor varia de tempos em tempos._

_E não para por aí! Eu também modifiquei o seu órgão genital, mas você só vai aproveitar as mudanças que eu fiz nele ao terminar de ler essa carta. Não ouse tocá-lo ainda – e isso é uma ordem!_

_Como hoje é o primeiro dia da sua nova vida, eu preparei algo especial entre você e o seu irmão mais velho, pois, afinal de contas, você terá uma relação muito especial com ele de agora em diante._

_Não se preocupe, pois eu tomei todas as precauções necessárias. A sua carreira como ator não correrá qualquer perigo, pois, todo e qualquer macho com o qual você transar, não se lembrará de ter usado você como uma puta – a não ser que você que você queira. Aaaah, e sim, você é a puta oficial de todos os machos ao redor do mundo, mas principalmente do seu irmão Piers Cavill._

_Agora, vamos focar no seu irmão, pois ele está muito necessitado de prazer carnal, e somente você pode ajudá-lo, Henry. Leia com atenção as palavras a seguir._

_Assim que você deixar o seu quarto, descer e chegar à sala de estar, você encontrará Piers sentado ao sofá enquanto ele assiste ao jornal matinal. Depois de mostrar a ele o seu novo corpo, você vai sentar-se no colo dele, de frente, e vocês darão um delicioso e intenso beijo de língua; ao mesmo tempo, você vai deleitar-se com a forma como ele agarrara, aperta e crava as unhas na sua bunda, que por sinal está um pouco maior e mais redonda do que costumavam ser._

_Durante o beijo, você perceberá um gosto diferente na boca, pois da sua cavidade bucal não sai somente saliva, mas também sêmen (sêmen bucal) – esse líquido terá um sabor único e viciante, o que fará com que o seu irmão sinta uma vontade louca de beijar você sempre que vir você, independentemente de vocês estarem em público ou não – tome cuidado com isso, pois eu me comprometo a apagar memórias, mas não vídeos e fotos._

_Depois do apaixonante e envolvente beijo, Piers ainda estará irritado com você, pois você demorou a acordar e ele estará faminto – e a única coisa que pode satisfazê-lo é o delicioso leite espermal que é produzido pelos seus masculinos peitos peludos – você notou que eles estão mais musculosos e redondos, não? Além da intensa fome, o seu irmão ficará completamente obcecado com os seus enormes mamilos (agora os seus mamilos medem três centímetros de comprimento cada), de modo que ele vai mamar nas suas tetas por quase uma hora ininterruptamente._

_Durante o tempo em que o seu sortudo irmão Piers vai estar sendo alimentado, você ficará completamente louco de tesão, pois a sua necessidade de sexo é completamente fora do comum – mais um presente meu. Será um alívio quando ele finalmente der a você o que você tanto deseja e necessita para sobreviver: sexo. E como uma prostituta de beira de estrada, você dará ao seu irmão mais velho o sexo mais gostoso da vida dele._

_Assim que Piers se despir na sua frente, a primeira coisa que você vai notar é o quão atraente ele é, e você vai sentir-se um idiota por nunca ter tentado seduzi-lo antes. Em seguida, você vai ficar abismado e com a boca salivando, pois, o seu irmão terá entre as pernas um colossal pênis de trinta e três centímetros – a propósito, todo e qualquer homem que quiser transar com você vai sofrer um momentâneo alongamento peniano, pois você é uma vadia que só se satisfaz com pênis exageradamente grandes._

_Você ficará doido para cair de boca no enorme caralho do seu irmão, mas, quando você retirar a sua roupa íntima, ele ficará muito mais obcecado pelo novo instrumento de prazer que você carrega entre as suas pernas. Como você é uma puta submissa, você terá de esperar até que Piers permita a você lamber o caralho dele; ele, no entanto, avançará em você, agarrará as suas pernas e enfiará a cabeça entre as suas virilhas, iniciando um excelente e inédito sexo oral em você – seja grato por isso._

_Como não eu quero estragar a sua primeira experiência, eu vou parar de narrar os acontecimentos. Para descobrir o que Piers e você vão fazer daqui a pouco, você deve colocar esta carta de lado, deixar a sua cama, abrir o seu armário de roupas, onde você encontrará a parte inferior de uma lingerie com cinta liga – você deverá colocá-la. Em seguida, você vai ao encontro do seu irmão, pois ele já está sedento de amor e sexo. Lembre-se de que ele não se lembrará de nada do que acontecer; repito: isso faz parte da minha magia, algo que ocorrerá com todos os seus parceiros sexuais de agora em diante – se você quiser que eles se esqueçam._

_Eu espero que você tenha um excelente dia, e aproveite a sua nova vida, Henry Cavill. Não se esqueça de que o nosso contrato tem muitas exigências. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, nós dois estaremos juntos para termos o nosso intenso e selvagem encontro íntimo._

_Com desejos carnais de Fetiche, o seu imoral e depravado marido._

_p.s.: Não se esqueça de queimar esta carta ao terminar de ler os efeitos colaterais das modificações que eu fiz em você; há uma lista no verso deste papel._

*******

— Efeitos colaterais? Eu vou ler a lista depois, pois eu quero transar com o Piers o mais rápido possível.— Henry falou consigo mesmo ao jogar o papel de carta ao chão. — Eu preciso mamar um pau.

Henry Cavill, não conseguia conter a sua alegria. Ele queria sair correndo e pular em cima do seu irmão Piers e transar com ele como a puta que ele era, mas ele tinha de colocar a sua mais nova lingerie – a sua primeira, na verdade; se ele não fizesse isso, o seu marido Fetiche o puniria severamente, e ele conhecia muito bem as punições daquele ser das trevas.

A porta do armário de roupas abriu-se, revelando a lingerie. Em cor vermelha, a cinta liga era feita de renda com um lacinho de cetim no centro. O acessório esbanjava sensualidade e erotismo, combinando perfeitamente com a calcinha. Após ter vestido a peça de vestuário íntimo, Henry Cavill sentiu-se a puta mais linda do mundo, pois a sua enorme bunda estava provocantemente destacada com a calcinha enfiada entre os seus glúteos.

Diante de um enorme espelho, Henry Cavill demorou muitos minutos admirando as modificações que o seu marido Fetiche tinha feito no seu corpo com magia. Os seus masculinos peitos estavam maiores e mais musculosos do que nunca, as suas coxas estavam mais definidas, mas era a sua volumosa bunda o que o deixavam mais feliz por ter voltado à vida como uma puta gostosa.

— Quanto leite! – ele exclamou ao apertar o seu peito direito, expelindo um forte jato de um líquido esbranquiçado do seu mamilo. — Que delícia. – ele provou o seu próprio leite espermal de peito masculino.

O raio que caiu no lado de fora trouxe Henry Cavill de volta à realidade, então ele deixou o seu quarto e desceu as escadas o mais rápido que ele pode. Não havia ninguém em casa, senão Piers e ele. Fetiche tinha pensando em tudo.

Na sala de estar, Henry Cavill encontrou Piers sentado ao sofá, com as suas pernas vulgarmente abertas, vestindo apenas uma bermuda. Em poucos minutos, o ambiente calmo seria substituído pelos seus escandalosos gritos e gemidos de prazer, e nem mesmo o som da tempestade que caía seria mais alto.

— Bom dia, Piers. – Henry disse com um sedutor tom de voz.

Instantaneamente, Piers ficou admirado com o que viu à sua frente. O seu irmão favorito, vestindo apenas uma lingerie. Aquilo era uma séria provocação; típica de uma puta sedenta precisando de um grosso caralho.

— Henry! – Piers agarrou com força o seu próprio caralho, em processo de ereção. — Olhe só isso! Você está tão gostosa!

— Obrigado, irmão – Henry virou-se e mostrou a Piers o seu novo corpo. — Você gosta do que vê? – ele sorriu.

— Ohhh, com certeza, Henry. O tamanho dessa bunda! E os seus peitos, os mamilos estão enormes. Que vagabunda! Venha cá agora e beije o seu irmão. – Piers pediu a Henry com muita animação.

Rapidamente, Henry Cavill sentou-se ao colo do seu irmão, de frente a ele, empinando a sua enorme bunda, numa tentativa de provocá-lo ainda mais. Em resposta, as mãos de Piers agarraram a bunda do irmão mais novo com força.

— Beije o seu macho com vontade. – Piers sorriu depravadamente. — Eu quero um beijo envolvente.

— E você terá, Piers. – Henry umedeceu os lábios com a sua língua.

Aos poucos, Henry Cavill levou o seu corpo em direção ao corpo do seu irmão até que eles ficaram a apenas alguns centímetros de distância um do outro, então ele começou a inclinar sua cabeça e a fechar os seus olhos; a sua abordagem criou uma forte tensão sexual quando ele envolveu o pescoço de Piers com os seus braços.

Henry Cavill empurrou os seus lábios ligeiramente para frente, então sentiu uma pitada de tensão muscular ao redor deles. Em seguida, ele abriu a sua boca e manteve os seus lábios separados o suficiente para que a língua de Piers pudesse deslizar entre eles.

— Huuum. – Henry gemeu ao sentir as carícias de Piers na sua bunda.

Henry separou os seus lábios, oferecendo acesso irrestrito à sua boca, então ele explorou o lábio inferior de Piers com a ponta da sua língua, fazendo um movimento suave e rápido – o contato durou alguns segundos e o seu irmão retribuiu o gesto.

O beijo evoluiu rapidamente, com Piers alisando o corpo de Henry como se as suas mãos não pudessem ser controladas; elas percorriam a bunda, a cintura e os peitos do irmão mais novo. Aquele gesto íntimo durou vários minutos, aumentando a cada segundo o tesão entre os dois.

— Que puta deliciosa você virou! – Piers atacou o pescoço de Henry com beijos e lambidas.

Henry Cavill não conseguia mais controlar-se. Ele precisava ser fodido, mas o beijo do seu irmão estava tão bom, então ele decidiu tocar-se intimamente.

— Não, não, não! – Piers repreendeu Henry veemente. — Não se toque, vagabunda! – ordenou rudemente ao outro.

— Piers, por favor! – Henry implorou ao irmão. — Eu tenho de fazer isso. Eu estou fervendo de tesão.

— Agora não, Henry! Seja uma boa vadiaa e faça o que eu pedir a você, senão eu não vou foder você, ok? – Piers disse calmamente a Henry.

— Ok, irmão. Eu sinto muito. – decepcionado, Henry fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça.

— Não se desculpe, Henry.— Piers segurou o rosto de Henry com as duas mãos, obrigando-o a encará-lo. — Você não é uma vadia treinada, mas eu farei o meu melhor para ensinar a você tudo o que você precisa saber para dar prazer a qualquer macho, ok? – ele beijou o rosto do irmão.

— Você promete? – Henry abriu um tímido sorriso. — Eu quero ser a vagabunda mais bem treinada do mundo. Eu quero que todo macho se sinta satisfeito com os meus serviços sexuais.

— Sim, minha puta gostosa, eu prometo. – Piers beijou Henry nos lábios com paixão. — Agora, vamos ver o que você tem aqui, cara. – ele agarrou os peitos do irmão com atitude. — Olhe os seus mamilos. Eu preciso chupá-los agora. – com os dedos, ele estimulou os enormes mamilos de Henry. — Estou com tanta fome. Por que você demorou tanto a descer? – ele queixou-se. — Eu tenho certeza de que os seus mamilos podem jorrar um delicioso leite espermal, certo?

— Você está certo, irmão. – Henry abriu um sorriso de satisfação.

— Mestre! Você deve chamar-me de 'mestre', ok? – Piers disse ao irmão, mas sem ser rude.

— Ok, mestre. – Henry aprendeu rápido. — Por favor, dê-me a honra de alimentar você com o meu leite espermal de peito masculino.

Piers começou com um beijinho delicado no topo do mamilo direito de Henry – o que se repetiu várias vezes. Logo em seguida, ele abriu a boca e começou a usar a sua língua, lambendo o bico do peito em movimentos circulares, espalhando saliva pelo local.

— Oh, mestre. Você é tão bom fazendo isso. – Henry gemeu de prazer enquanto estimulava o seu outro mamilo com os dedos. — Oh, por favor, lamba mais, mestre. Eu imploro, não pare. – ele gemeu como uma vadia sedenta.

Piers alternava-se entre lamber a ponta do mamilo de Henry ora em movimentos circulares, ora lambendo como se próprio fosse um felino bebendo leite.

— É tão bom. – Piers provocou Henry. — Hora do meu leitinho de peito de macho.

Piers colocou os lábios em torno de um dos mamilos de Henry e começou a sugá-lo ritmicamente. Em poucos segundos, ele foi capaz de sentir um delicioso líquido de sabor adocicado invadir a sua boca. Ele estava tão faminto que o primeiro jato pareceu ter sido um banquete.

— Você está realmente faminto, mestre. – Henry acariciou os cabelos de Piers. — Eu espero que o meu leite espermal de peito seja suficientemente gostoso.

Enquanto alimentava o irmão, Henry sentia uma forte sensação de confiança, principalmente porque os seus peitos estavam plenamente cheios de um delicioso esperma. A cada vez que Piers sugava o seu mamilo, ele sentia uma leve pressão e uma sensação de formigamento na região que, aos poucos se espalhava para o restante do seu corpo.

— Mestre, você é um bom homem. Beba do outro mamilo, por favor. – Henry pediu ao irmão.

Prontamente, Piers trocou de mamilo e sugou-o por alguns segundos.

— Que delícia! – surpreso, Piers exclamou. — Cada lado tem um sabor diferente, Henry. Você até que é uma vadia útil. – ele beijou o rosto do irmão mais novo.

— Obrigado, mestre. – Henry suspirou de prazer. — Beba cada gota do meu leite espermal de peito. É todo seu.

Mesmo após Piers ter trocado de lado, o outro mamilo continuou jorrando leite espermal. Sem querer desperdiçar o seu precioso líquido íntimo, Henry agarrou o seu peito, abaixou a cabeça e começou a sugar o bico do seu próprio peito.

— Não faça isso! – Piers recriminou Henry ao ver o que ele fazia. — Esse leite espermal é meu! Apenas meu!

— Piers, eu não quero desperdiçar nem mesmo uma gota. – Henry usou um tom de voz choroso. — Há tantos homens passando fome no mundo, eu sem poder alimentá-los. – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente

— Tudo bem, Henry. – Piers acariciou o rosto do irmão. — Você tem razão. Não desperdice o seu preciso leite espermal de peito masculino.

— Obrigado, mestre.

Durante quase uma hora, Henry Cavill sentiu como se ele pudesse ter um orgasmo a qualquer momento. Sugar o sêmen do seu próprio mamilo era uma forma de diminuir o calor sexual que existia no seu interior. A cada sugada, ele sentia os seus músculos ter contrações sexuais. A sua genitália parecia incontrolável e ter vontade própria, como se tentasse dar prazer a si mesma.

— Vadia! – gargalhou Piers. — Você está gozando por baixo também. – ele balançou a cabeça como se não acreditasse. — Você goza bastante por todos os lados, não é mesmo?

— Aaaaaah! – Henry gritou de tesçao de repente. — Mestre, eu imploro, foda-me. Eu não aguento mais esperar para sentir o seu caralho.

— SILÊNCIO, HENRY!— Piers repreendeu o irmão. — Eu ainda estou com fome... mas tanto faz, deixe-me foder você, sua puta. Tire essa calcinha!

— Obrigado, mestre. – Henry beijou Piers e pulou do seu colo. — Eu tenho uma grande surpresa para você. – ele riu indecentemente.

Lentamente, Henry Cavill começou a tirar a sua calcinha. Quando ele revelou o que escondia por baixo daquela peça íntima, Piers ficou chocado e excitado com o que viu à sua frente.

— Puta que pariu! – gritou Piers.

Era hora de Henry Cavill usar pela primeira vez o seu novo objeto de prazer: uma linda xota barbie, pequenina e lisinha, com os lábios menores completamente escondidos dentro dos grandes.

— Oh, Henry. – Piers sorriu depravadamente. — Essa é xota mais linda que eu já vi na vida. – ele elogiou a xota de Henry.

— Então por que você não cai de boca nela? – Henry provocou Piers com gemidos indecentes enquanto acariciava a sua xota. — Aaah, irmão, a minha boceta está tão carente.

— Não se toque! – Pier gritou ao pular sobre Henry e derrubá-lo ao chão.

— Ai, porra! – Henry queixou-se ao cair de costas ao chão.

Pier agarrou as pernas de Henry, forçando-o a abri-las de forma muito vulgar e inclinou-se à frente.

— Você está linda, Henry. – Pier elogiou o irmão.

Como um sedutor alfa, Pier colocou-se sobre o irmão. Para provocar o mais novo, o mais velho esfregou o seu colossal caralho na pequeninha xota dele.

— Iiih... que pauzão. – Henry gemeu e contorceu-se ao chão. — Ele é tão poderoso. Tão viril. Eu senti o quanto ele também quer foder a minha bocetinha.

— Tenha paciência, Henry. – Piers provocou o irmão batendo o seu enorme caralho na xota dele. — Seja grato por essas batidinhas na sua linda xota.

— E eu sou grato, mestre. – Henry arfou de tesão.

Lentamente, Piers começou a lamber e a beijar o pescoço de Henry Cavill. Então, ele desceu para o peitoral, passou pelo abdômen e explorou cada uma das virilhas do irmão com lambidas rápidas.

— É tão lisinha. – Piers acariciou a xota de Henry com os dedos. — Tão pequeninha e indefesa.

— Você vai cuidar dela, não? – Henry perguntou a Piers forçando uma voz inocente e feminina. — A minha xota é tão dengosa.

— Não se preocupe, minha linda putinha. Eu vou cuidar de você muito bem. – Piers disse à xota de Henry. — Você será bastante usada, pois o seu dever é dar prazer a machos como eu.

Depois disso, Piers pôs-se de quatro, agarrou as coxas de Henry e colocou a sua cabeça entre as suas pernas. Como um selvagem, ele começou a lamber a pequena e linda xota do seu irmão mais novo.

**Continua...**


	2. A Iniciação

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Necessitando de um grosso e longo caralho, Henry Cavill tentar forçar Piers a fodê-lo o mais rápido possível, mas os seus gemidos e gritos de prazer parecem causar um efeito adverso no seu irmão.

Como já era esperado, o uivo dos agressivos ventos circulando e o trepidar das janelas sendo atacadas pelas furiosas águas da tempestade que caía sobre Jersey eram quase que completamente abafados naquela sala de estar. No interior da casa do Senhor e da Senhora Cavill, todo e qualquer sonido e barulho parecia tornar-se simples e singelo um cochicho, pois a concorrência era grande. Eles teriam de ser muito mais altos se quisessem sobrepor-se aos gritos e gemidos ensurdecedores de prazer de Henry Cavill.

Como toda e qualquer vadia, Henry Cavill não gritava e gemia apenas devido à dor ou ao prazer que sentia, mas também pela sua necessidade de ser percebido – ele precisava chamar toda a atenção para si. Os escandalosos sons que surgiam da sua boca comportavam-se como um clamor, uma suplicação ou um pedido para que outros machos nas redondezas pudessem escutá-lo. Era a sua natureza de vagabunda pervertida aflorando-se e assumindo controle da situação.

Henry Cavill estava maravilhado com o seu coral de gritos e gemidos afeminados de prazer que se apresentava naquela sala de estar. Ele deliciava-se com a possibilidade dos vizinhos mais próximos escutarem os seus apelos depravados. Ele queria que outros homens se unissem a ele e ao seu irmão.

Não, ele precisava que outros machos sedentos por sexo, de paus grandes e grossos, e agressivos, se possível, arrombassem a porta, invadissem aquela casa e implorassem ao seu irmão mais velho Piers por uma oportunidade de foder a sua linda e pequenina xota; e se o prazer lhe fosse negado, que eles encontrassem outra maneira de conquistar o que eles tanto queriam.

No entanto, o seu irmão Piers não tinha a menor intenção de dividir aquela xota com qualquer macho que fosse. Nem mesmo se o seu pai retornasse e tentasse foder Henry Cavill ele permitiria. Haveria uma séria briga entre os Cavills. Aquele era o primeiro dia dele com a sua vagabunda, e ele não deixaria ninguém arruiná-lo. Era um dia especial, um dia único, um dia mágico. Ele já se achava um idiota por nunca ter sequer pensado em foder o seu irmão mais novo – quanto tempo ele havia perdido. Aquela puta era dele, e de mais ninguém.

*******

— HENRY! – gritou Piers ao colocar-se de joelhos diante do irmão. — Pare gritar, porra! – cheio de fúria, ele exigiu.

— Eu imploro por perdão, mestre. – Henry usou uma voz mais delicada e construiu uma expressão inocente no rosto. — Por favor, não me bata. Você não vai bater em mim, vai? – ele fingiu inocência, como se fosse uma jovem moça tentando seduzir um homem mais velho.

— É claro que não, vadia! – Piers respondeu a Henry de forma rude. — Você realmente acha que eu não sei que você está doido para apanhar? – cruzou os braços e encarou Henry.

De imediato, Henry Cavill não disse nada ao irmão. Ele apenas virou o rosto para o lado direito e tentou tapar a boca para abafar os risos que tentavam escapar dela. O que Piers havia acabado de dizer a ele não era mentira; um dos seus maiores desejos era apanhar do seu macho, e por que não na primeira relação sexual entre eles? Seria algo inesquecível.

— E você ainda ri. Você é inacreditável, Henry. – Piers não conseguiu julgar Henry e acabou rindo também. — Eu entendo que você é uma puta, e o seu tipo é assim mesmo. É parte da sua natureza implorar por sexo e gritar e gemer como se a sua vida dependesse disso... ai, ai... mas eu não posso correr o risco. – Piers balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse preocupado.

— Correr risco? – Henry franziu o cenho ao fechar as pernas e apoiar-se ao chão com os seus cotovelos. — O que você quer dizer com isso, mestre?

— Como você ousa fechar as pernas na frente do seu macho!? – Piers não acreditou naquele gesto pleno de desrespeito. — Quem você pensa que é? – ele aproximou o dedo indicador direito do rosto de Henry. — Abra as suas pernas da forma mais erótica e provocante possível... i-me-di-a-ta-men-te! Eu exijo ser respeitado!

— Perdoe-me, mestre. – Henry forçou-se para conter o riso mais uma vez. — Eu não quis invocar a sua ira virial. – ele mentiu de forma cínica ao irmão.

— Você tem tanto a aprender. – Piers massageou as laterais da sua cabeça. — Será difícil, mas eu vou conseguir, eu sei que vou. Recuso-me a enviar a minha puta a um instituto de adestramento, mas se... enfim, eu não quero pensar nisso agora. – ele impediu-se de imaginar o pior.

— Mestre, por que eu não posso gritar? – Henry perguntou a Piers com cuidado. — Eu preciso, por favor.

— Você não precisa, você QUER gritar e gemer escandalosamente. – Piers acusou Henry. — Escute bem as minhas palavras, sua puta. – Piers inclinou-se e agarrou o queixo do seu irmão mais novo com força. — Se você continuar gritando assim, os vizinhos vão ficar seduzidos pelo seu canto erótico e vão invadir esta casa... e se você acha que eu vou dividir a minha princesa com outros machos, você só pode estar doido!

— Princesa? – Henry sentiu-se enojado. — Eu não sou uma princesa, eu sou uma vagabunda! Uma vagabunda! – ele repetiu, como se quisesse provar a si mesmo o poder das suas próprias palavras.

— Eu sei! – ainda ajoelhado, Piers recuou e sentou-se sobre os seus próprios calcanhares. — Eu não me referi a você. – demonstrando impaciência, ele revirou os olhos. — Referi-me a esta linda bocetinha que você tem. – ele admirou a xota do irmão com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

— Ufa! – aliviou-se Henry, massageando os seus enormes peitos. — Por um momento, eu pensei... ai, eu não me atrevo a dizer isso. Seria um pesadelo ser tratado como uma... ai, não... é melhor eu nem dizer isso. – ele levou as duas mãos ao rosto, como se estivesse com medo de algo.

— Exatamente! Nem ouse dizer isso. – Piers alertou o seu irmão mais novo.

— Mas, mestre, eu preciso gritar. – Henry disse a Piers com uma voz muito dengosa e afeminada. — Isso é parte de mim. Eu... eu sou assim, puta... vagab...

— Eu já disse que não! – irritou-se Piers.

— MAS EU QUERO! – revidou Henry.

— Vadia! – Piers lançou um forte tapa no lado esquerdo da face de Henry.

O tapa foi rápido e forte, de modo que uma mancha de tom rosada surgiu no rosto de Henry Cavill quase que instantaneamente. O seu sorriso de satisfação denunciava que ele havia alcançado algo que tanto desejava: apanhar de Piers.

— Você conseguiu! Você conseguia, vagabunda! – Piers continuou de forma ainda mais agressiva. — Olhe o que você fez! – ele apontou na direção da xota de Henry. — Você assustou a minha princesa!!!

Piers agarrou Henry Cavill de forma agressiva pelos cabelos e levou-o até o sofá. O irmão mais novo deitou-se de forma desleixada, com as suas pernas abertas de forma incrivelmente depravada, com a sua xota à beira do assento. Por sua vez, o irmão mais velho sentou-se ao chão, de frente à sua vadia.

— Veja o que essa vadia fez com você, minha princesa. – Piers alisou a xota de Henry carinhosamente. — Veja isso, sua cretina! – invocado, ele encarou o irmão. — A sua xota está tremendo-se de medo. Ela está até chorando. – ele notou gotas de um líquido de cheiro forte saindo pelo orifício vaginal de Henry.

— Eu não quis assustá-la. – arrependido, Henry disse a Piers. — Eu sou muito grato e honrado por tê-la. Nenhuma vagabunda no mundo tem uma xota tão linda como a minha.

— Finalmente, você disse algo sensato! – em deboche, Piers bateu palmas. — E seja realmente grato por ter uma princesa tão linda... – ele inclinou-se à frente e deu um rápido e estalado beijo na xota do irmão. — ...inocente... – outro beijo, um pouco mais molhado. — ...e pequenina xota. – ele suspirou, como se estivesse aliviado. — Você já está mais calma, não está, minha pequena? – ele perguntou à xota de Henry. — O tio Piers promete que vai cuidar muito bem de você e dar todo amor, carinho e prazer que você precisar... você só precisa ser uma boa e educada menina.

— Ebaaaaa! – animou-se Henry.

— Seja grato por tudo isso, Henry. – Piers disse ao irmão, mas sem ser rude. — A minha princesinha não tem culpa de ter sido amaldiçoada, sendo obrigada a ser a xota de uma vagabunda sem pudor como você. – ele balançou a cabeça, como se desaprovasse algo. —Eu terei de começar tudo, desde o início. – irritado, ele grunhiu.

— AAAAAH... – de forma igual, Henry gemeu e grunhiu em queixa.

Por mais que Henry Cavill adorasse a forma como Piers praticava sexo oral na sua xota, ele não conseguia mais esperar. Ele estava ansioso para lamber, chupar e mamar a pica do seu irmão mais velho, deixando muito bem lubrificados todos os seus trinta e três centímetros, para, então, ser fodido selvagemente.

— Não se queixe! – Piers repreendeu Henry. — Eu vou fazer isso pela minha princesa!

— Tudo bem, mestre. – Henry aceitou que teria de esperar mais alguns minutos. — Que outra opção eu tenho?

Assim que Piers avançou, Henry Cavill experimentou duas sensações prazerosas. A primeira ele já conhecia, pois era nada mais, nada menos, que o prazer sexual que os habilidosos lábios e a travessa língua do seu irmão eram capazes de proporcionar a ele. A segunda, deixou-o um pouco confuso e surpreso.

— O que ela está fazendo? – Henry ajeitou-se no sofá para ver o que acontecia na sua região íntima. — Mas... como? Como ela faz isso? Aaaain... – femininamente, ele gemeu de tesão, recostando-se ao sofá novamente.

Enquanto sentia os lábios e a língua de Piers explorarem a sua delicada região íntima, Henry Cavill tentava encontrar uma razão para os curiosos e involuntários movimentos que os lábios da sua xota praticavam.

— Ai, que delícia! – gemeu Henry.

Enquanto acariciava os cabelos do seu irmão, ele sentia-se grato pelo prazer que era dado a ele pelo delicioso, intenso e apaixonado beijo que ocorria entre a sua xota e Piers.

— Que beijo gostoso, Piers. – Henry respirou fundo para não gritar de prazer e irritar o seu irmão mais uma vez. — Como você beija bem. – ele contorceu-se de tesão.

Tanto os lábios de Piers como os pequenos lábios da xota de Henry uniam-se de forma direta, chupando-se uns aos outros como se o fizessem em uma madura fruta. Aquele era um beijo que ia além das chupadas, pois havia um forte sentimento entre os dois amantes. Tranquilo, lento e demorado, aquele gesto íntimo expressava uma forte paixão, deixando a vagabunda muito mais excitada.

— Porra! – todo o corpo de Henry arrepiou-se.

Piers mudou um pouco a forma de beijar, inclinando a cabeça para um dos lados. De forma surpreendente, o quadril de Henry movimentava-se de modo a permitir que a sua xota se inclinasse ao lado oposto. Aquilo favorecia tanto um melhor contato entre os lábios dos dois amantes como uma penetração profunda da língua do Cavill mais velho no canal vaginal do mais novo.

— Huuum. – Piers levantou a cabeça e lambeu os seus lábios inferiores com a sua língua. — É um excelente modo de começar um encontro amoroso, você não acha, Henry? – ele lançou uma piscadela ao irmão.

— Com toda certeza, mestre! – Henry riu como uma ninfeta safada.

— Deixe-me cuidar dessa lindeza, agora. – Piers inclinou-se na direção da xota de Henry mais uma vez.

*******

No que dizia respeito à sua mulher, Piers não se dedicava como deveria, sexualmente falando – em especial no sexo oral. Obviamente, isso não se aplicaria à sua mais nova vagabunda. Ele sempre havia tido dúvidas em relação às suas habilidades orais, mas havia algo em Henry Cavill que o tornava especialmente confiante. Era como se uma força desconhecida agisse sobre ele, dando a ele a capacidade de levar o seu irmão ao ápice sexual com alguns poucos movimentos de língua.

Primeiramente, Piers relaxou-se e colocou-se numa posição confortável. Ele queria provocar Henry Cavill, então não foi direito ao ponto naquela vez; ele começou beijando e lambendo as virilhas do seu irmão, de forma bem devagar, ao mesmo tempo em que levava as mãos na direção dos musculosos peitos dele – ao apertá-los, dois expressivos fluxos de leite espermal de peito masculino eram jorrados de cada um dos mamilos, escorrendo pelo peitoral e abdômen da vadia.

— Oooh! – gemeu Henry. — Quanto leitinho espermal sai dos meus lindos peitos. – ele bajulou-se. — Eu não queria desperdiçar um néctar como esse com tantos homens famintos ao redor do mundo, mas eu não posso negar que a sensação é muito gostosa quando eles saem dos bicos dos meus peitões. – ele disse a si mesmo com risos alegres.

— Silêncio, puta! – exigiu Piers. — Eu não quero ouvir o seu monólogo, e eu tampouco me importo com a fome de outros machos ao redor do mundo. – ele lançou um furioso olhar a Henry. — Esse leite é meu, e se eu quiser jorrá-lo no chão por puro prazer, eu vou fazê-lo!

— Desculpe-me, mestre. – Henry abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se arrependido por ter colocado a fome de outros machos à frente do prazer do seu irmão. — Isso não vai mais se repetir.

— Eu espero mesmo! – exclamou Piers. — Deixe-me concentrar na minha princesa... ela está adorando o tio Piers.

— E está mesmo. – Henry sorriu timidamente.

Piers passava toda a sua língua por cada centímetro da xota de Henry Cavill, e não apenas a ponta, pois ele não queria ficar cansado rapidamente. Ele alternava-se entre usar a ponta da língua e a parte de trás, sempre observando as reações da vagabunda à sua frente.

— Aaaah... eu já consigo saborear o adocicado sabor do seu _precum_ vaginal, puta. – Piers estalou os lábios. — Que delícia!

— Eu posso prová-lo, mestre? – Henry pediu forçando uma voz manhosa. — Por favor.

— Você realmente quer isso? – Piers duvidou.

— É claro, mestre!

— Não parece. – Piers provocou Henry.

— Por favor, mestre... eu imploro! – Henry alterou o tom de voz. — Chupe a minha xereca e traga um pouco do meu _precum_ vaginal à minha boca.

— Eu não sei se você merece, Henry. – Piers balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Por favor, mestre. – Henry implorou com um tom de voz choroso. — Por favor... por favor! Eu preciso! Eu faço qualquer coisa!

— Você promete que não vai gritar e gemer muito alto? – Piers encarou o irmão. — Humpf!

Henry Cavill pensou por longos segundos. Ele realmente queria beijar Piers e descobrir o quão delicioso era o seu esperma vaginal, mas, por outro lado, ele queria ter a liberdade para gritar e gemer de forma agressiva e selvagem.

Como ele poderia prometer algo assim?

Gritar e gemer agressivamente fazia parte da sua natureza de vadia. Era a sua essência eroticamente incontrolável aflorando-se. Ele era uma vagabunda afinal de contas. O seu irmão mais velho era um indolente mestre por pedir algo tão cruel como aquilo. No entanto, ele adorava ser maltratado, de modo que ele tomou a decisão certa.

— Tudo bem, mestre. – lágrimas escorreram dos olhos de Henry. — Eu prometo não gritar e gemer muito alto para não atrair outros machos. – ele soluçou de tão nervoso que estava.

— Aaah, minha vadia. – Piers demonstrou compaixão. — Pedir isso a você dói muito em mim. Eu digo a verdade. – ele defendeu-se. — Eu realmente quero que você possa urrar para todo mundo ouvir, mas... entenda que hoje é um dia especial, porra! – ele exclamou. — É a nossa primeira vez. Você vai perder a virgindade, caralho!

— Eu sei mestre. – Henry desviou o olhar para que Piers não se sentisse enojado com as suas viadices. — Você não precisa dar satisfações a mim. – ele respirou fundo, numa tentativa de controlar o choro.

Piers abaixou-se, lambeu a xota de Henry Cavill por alguns segundos, acumulando uma considerável quantidade de _precum_ vaginal da sua língua, para, por fim, beijar a sua vagabunda e satisfazer o seu desejo.

— Tudo bem, não chore! – pediu Piers a Henry assim que findou o beijo. — Eu não quero mais ouvir os seus lamentos, ok? É melhor eu ouvir os seus gemidos aos seus grunhidos de choro. – ele revirou os olhos. Você pode gemer e gritar, mas tenha limite!

— Obrigado, mestre! Obrigado pelo beijo também. – Henry abriu um largo sorriso. — Eu já posso ser fodido? – ele mordeu os lábios inferiores, mudando de assunto. — A sua princesa está tão carente... eu acho... eu acho que ela precisa de um amiguinho. – ele disse de forma dissumulada.

— Henry, que piranha você é! – Piers não conseguiu segurar o riso. — Você só pensa na minha piroca, mas eu não posso culpar você... você é uma puta.

— A mais gostosa de todas as putas. – Henry elogiou-se. — A mais fogosa... a mais habilidosa... a mais...

— Chega! – Piers interrompeu o irmão. — Eu já entendi que você é sexualmente insaciável.

— E eu ainda nem comi nada. – Henry queixou-se.

— Eu vou alimentar você mais tarde... tenha paciência.

— Eu tento, mas é impossível... eu sofro de ASIV.

— Que porra é essa? – Piers levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Ansiedade Sexual Incontrolável de Vadias. – Henry respondeu ao irmão com orgulho.

— Aaaah... isso é falta de porra... e pica! – exclamou Piers. — Eu vou cuidar disso.

Henry Cavill era uma vagabunda esperta. Ele sabia como manipular o seu ingênuo irmão para alcançar os seus objetivos sexuais com mais facilidade, embora estivesse gostando, e muito, da atitude agressiva, possessiva e manipuladora de Piers.

— A sua princesa está preparada. – Henry provocou Piers. — Olhe como ela é linda. – ele abriu os lábios da sua xota.

— Não faça isso! – irritou-se Piers. — Eu já disse a você para não se tocar na minha frente!

— Ops! – Henry zombou.

Um forte tapa atingiu o lado direito do rosto de Henry mais uma vez.

— Mais, mais... mais. – pediu Henry a Piers com risos altos. — Eu quero mais tapas... mais humilhação... mais...

— Silêncio, porra! – gritou Piers. — Você vai ficar querendo. Você não está merecendo absolutamente nada!

Henry Cavill apenas abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se honrado pela forma como havia sido tratado por Piers. Pouco a pouco, ele estava alcançando tudo o que queria. Se tapas não eram dados a ele, mas tão somente palavras rudes, ainda assim, ele ganhava algo. Sentir-se inferiorizado por um macho era o seu mais novo _hobby_.

*******

Um homem maduro como Piers deveria saber que cada vagina tinha a sua própria forma, de modo que os movimentos que excitavam a sua respectiva vagabunda, levando-a ao clímax sexual, também variavam. No entanto, vivendo um casamento monótono durante antes, com uma mulher nada criativa sexualmente ao seu lado, deixou-o completamente fora de órbita quando o assunto era putaria.

Ainda assim, Henry Cavill não precisava estar preocupado com a falta de experiência e variedade sexual do seu irmão mais velho. Enquanto a magia do seu marido Fetiche estivesse agindo, Piers saberia exatamente o que fazer para proporcionar o maior nível de prazer possível ao seu irmão mais novo (ainda que por meio da dor e da humilhação).

Assim, Piers não precisaria preocupar-se em como criar uma estimulação sexual rítmica e persistente para agradar não somente a sua inocente e delicada princesa, como a sua fogosa e depravada vagabunda. Os seus dedos conseguiriam movimentar-se por vontade própria, de modo a entregar um prazeroso orgasmo a Henry Cavill no momento certo.

— Ai, Piers! – Henry gemeu suavemente. — Que delícia!

— Você está gostando, minha puta? – Piers gostou de ver a expressão luxuriosa de Henry. — Os meus dedos são habilidosos, não são?

— Sim, mestre. – Henry agarrou uma das almofadas que havia sobre o sofá com força, devido às dedadas de Piers na sua sensível xota. — Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... – ele gemeu de forma longa, mas baixa.

— Que gemidos afeminados gostosos. – Piers bajulou o irmão com um agressivo tesão na voz. — Parece uma ninfetinha perdida no bosque.

Assim como cada centímetro da xota de Henry Cavill, as pontas dos dedos de Piers eram magicamente macias e suaves. O irmão mais velho abria um largo sorriso depravado a cada vez que mudava o ritmo, gerando uma reação no corpo da sua vadia, a qual se contorcia e se tremia de tanto prazer.

— Que xotinha gostosa. – Piers disse com gemidos. — Eu estou adorando brincar com essa princesa.

— Ooh, mestre. – Henry não conseguia manter os olhos abertos ao gemer. — Mestre... eu não sou merecedor de tanto prazer.

— Eu sei que não, mas eu sou benevolente com certas vadias... e você é meu irmão porra!

De forma hábil, Piers brincava com lábios, com o clitóris e com a vagina de Henry Cavill. Inconscientemente, ele sabia que ele era capaz de levar aquela vagabunda atrevida ao orgasmo apenas friccionando a região externa da sua xota.

— Você tem certeza de que quer ser penetrado, Henry? – Piers perguntou ao irmão com uma voz sacana. — Pelos seus gemidos e movimentos corporais, eu tenha quase certeza de que você não precisa de uma piroca nessa xereca para gozar. – ele riu de maneira maliciosa.

— Oooh... mestre. – Henry mordeu os lábios. — O meu clitóris está pegando fogo... aaaaah. – ele não conseguiu controlar-se e gritou. — Eu nunca senti algo assim.

— É claro que não, sua puta. – Piers gargalhou. — Você nunca havia encontrado um macho de verdade como eu. Tudo o que você viveu antes era mentira. – ele friccionou as pontas dos dedos no clitóris de Henry rapidamente. — Isso aqui é um macho dando prazer a uma vagabunda!

— Sim, mestre.

Henry Cavill precisou de poucos minutos para ficar completamente ofegante. A sua respiração já estava fora de controle. O seu corpo estava não apenas ensopado de suor, mas também do seu próprio leite espermal de peito; ele não conseguia parar de apertar e estimular os seus mamilos, jorrando fortes jatos de um delicioso líquido por todos os lados.

— Isso, minha putinha. Continue apertando esses mamilos.... jorre aqui na minha boca. Alimente o seu mestre. – Piers abriu a boca em seguida.

— Como queira! – Henry divertiu-se ao apertar os seus dois mamilos, jorrando dois fortes jatos de leite espermal na boca de Piers. — Beba tudo, meu mestre. Eu tenho certeza de que você ainda está muito faminto.

*******

Piers sabia que se focasse os seus movimentos diretamente no clitóris de Henry Cavill geraria dor e incômodo. Aquela era uma região muito sensível em qualquer vagina, mas na sua puta, que tinha uma necessidade de sexo fora do comum, a sensibilidade era indescritível e incrivelmente alta. A xota do seu irmão mais novo era especial; não havia sequer uma única rival no mundo que chegasse aos pés dela.

Embora gostasse dos gritos de dor de Henry Cavill, Piers não queria que a sua pequena princesa sofresse – a pobre coitada já havia chorado naquele dia, tendo partido o seu coração. Assim, ele equilibrou os movimentos, estimulando o clitóris da vagabunda – ora um pouco acima, ora um pouco ao lado; de vez em quando, ele usava um pouco da pele da própria xota do seu irmão sobre o delicado órgão erétil, causando um estrago ainda maior.

— Que delícia esses gemidos e gritos baixinhos, Henry. – Piers bajulou o irmão. — Você está lindo coberto de suor e de porra do seu peito... que dia perfeito, e ainda não são nem dez horas da manhã.

— Piers, eu estou muito úmido. – Henry arfou de tesão. — Isso é tão gostoso.

— Eu sei que é, minha putinha.

Piers usava o próprio _precum_ vaginal de Henry Cavill como lubrificante, espalhando o líquido gentilmente nos lábios e no clitóris daquela xota. O toque tornava-se muito mais suave assim, permitindo que as pontas dos seus dedos deslizassem e acariciassem facilmente em vez de machucar a altamente sensível pele da sua vagabunda – ainda que ela não fosse tão digna de sentir mais prazer do que dor.

— Mais rápido ou mais lento, minha puta? – Piers perguntou a Henry com uma doce voz.

— Alterne-se, mestre... por favor. – Henry teve dificuldades de responder ao irmão, devido ao forte tesão e ao calor que sentia na sua xota. — Faça-me gozar.

— Por favor, o quê? – Piers provocou Henry,

— Piers, eu imploro. Mestre, por favor, eu imploro, faça-me jorrar sêmen em você.

— Que putinha educada. – Piers riu do que ele próprio havia dito. — Eu vou usar os meus dedinhos safados nessa linda vagina.

— Por favor, mestre! – gemeu Henry como se fosse uma fêmea no cio. — Faça-me gozar!

Primeiro, Piers deslizou os dedos nos lábios da xota de Henry Cavill, em sentido horário, e depois em sentido anti-horário.

— Vá fundo, mestre! – disse Henry a Piers.

Depois, Piers soube que era chegado o momento de penetrar a sua vagabunda – a xota de Henry Cavill já estava incrivelmente molhada. Ele poderia usar um ou dois dedos, mas ele preferiu juntar quatro, curvando-os suavemente para, então, introduzi-los lentamente na vagina da puta.

— Delícia de xota! – pleno de tesão, disse Piers entredentes. — A minha princesinha está amando. – ele riu ao sentir os lábios da xota de Henry movendo-se involuntariamente.

Piers praticava movimentos como se estivesse cavando em direção ao clitóris, mas, de repente algo aconteceu, pegando-o de surpresa.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – gritou Henry. — A MINHA XOTA ESTÁ PEGANDO FOGO!

De um segundo para o outro, com apenas poucos movimentos, Henry Cavill atingiu o orgasmo. Um prazer extremo percorreu cada parte do seu atraente e musculoso corpo, com uma sensação de relaxamento surgindo logo em seguida.

— Henry! – assustou-se Piers.

Além de arrepios aqui e ali, Henry Cavill revirou os olhos de tesão devido a duas reações que o seu corpo teve: os seus mamilos jorraram um morno e expressivo jato leite espermal cada, ao passo que a sua xota cuspiu, literal e agressivamente, trinta e três litros de um líquido gosmento e pegajoso sobre Piers, deixando-o completamente lambusado.

— Vagabunda! – exclamou Piers, maravilhado com a ejaculação de Henry. — Você é perfeito, Henry. Aaaah... esse cheiro. – ele inalou o maravilhoso aroma que impregnava toda a sala de estar. — Melhor do que qualquer outro que eu já senti.

— Aaaah, finalmente. – Henry sentiu-se aliviado. — Eu achei que eu fosse morrer.

— Morrer? – a voz de Piers engrossou-se num tom maligno. — Você já está com saudade de mim, cadela?

Assim que Piers o encarou, Henry Cavill notou a mudança na cor dos olhos do irmão. Junto com o frio que o fez arrepiar-se todo, ele deu-se conta de aquele à sua frente era o seu marido.

— Fetiche! – Henry sorriu.

À frente de Henry Cavill encontrava-se o seu marido Fetiche, possuindo o corpo de Piers. A julgar pela expressão no seu rosto e a forma como ele se aproximava, o espírito das trevas precisava trepar urgentemente.


	3. A Consumação

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possuindo o corpo de Piers, Fetiche transmuta-se em alguém com quem Henry Cavill sempre quis transar, levando-o a um intenso orgasmo anal.

Assim que se deu conta de que à sua frente se encontrava não apenas Piers, mas também Fetiche, Henry Cavill experimentou diversas sensações de uma só vez. Surpresa. Excitação. Raiva. Medo. Alegria. Angústia. Paixão. E mais algumas. Umas, mais fortes, outras, mais fracas, elas brigavam para assumir o seu controle. Um intenso frio pareceu rodeá-lo, fazendo cada pelo do seu corpo eriçar-se e os enormes bicos dos seus masculinos peitos ficarem extremamente rígidos.

A princípio, a reação de Henry Cavill foi exclamar o nome do seu marido e abrir um sorriso, ainda que automático e um pouco falso; embora ele não o tivesse feito por mal, mas como reflexo da sua patética mente humana, que não era capaz de processar muito bem eventos sobrenaturais. Ele não queria deixar transparecer ao outro que ele tinha ficado com um pouco medo, mas foi em vão. Aquela era a primeira vez que eles se encontravam desde que ele havia voltado à vida e, na sua opinião, era tudo muito cedo.

— Fetiche... meu... m-eu... – Henry gaguejou.

— Meu Mestre Fetiche. – Fetiche, possuindo o corpo de Piers, revirou os olhos. — Você não precisa ficar com medo, minha puta. – ele abriu um sorriso maligno. — É uma reação típica da sua natureza humana. – impaciente, ele suspirou. — Não se sinta culpado.

— Obrigado, Mestre Fetiche. – Henry não ousou olhar diretamente nos olhos do outro. — Eu não esperava ver você tão cedo... a carta dizia que eu teria... – ele limpou a garganta com a sua saliva. — ...que eu teria um dia especial com... com o Piers.

— Sim, e ele não está aqui? – Fetiche admirou o corpo que possuía. — Coberto com esse seu delicioso sêmen vaginal. – ele lambeu a substância gosmenta das suas mãos. — Eu senti falta disso. – ele estalou os lábios.

— Aaaah... – Henry ajeitou-se no sofá.

— Não feche as pernas sem o seu mestre dar a você autorização para fazê-lo. – Fetiche alertou Henry. — Não é nada educado! Seja uma vadia educada, Henry!

— Perdoe-me, Mestre Fetiche. – Henry abriu um largo sorriso de satisfação. — Foi por isso que você não detalhou tudo? – ele arreganhou as suas pernas ao máximo que podia, a fim de deixar a sua xota o mais visível possível.

— Você até que é uma vadia esperta, Henry. – Fetiche inclinou-se na direção da sua puta e tocou os seus lábios, beijando-os.

Em reação, Henry Cavill agarrou o rosto do possuído Piers e, assim que o rápido beijo chegou ao fim, ele começou a lamber os lábios, o queixo, as bochechas e qualquer outra parte do corpo do seu irmão que estivesse coberta com o seu sêmen vaginal. O sabor era diferente de tudo que ele já havia experimentado antes, sendo ao mesmo tempo doce e azedo, com um forte cheiro irreconhecível.

— Não faça isso! – Fetiche repreendeu Henry e afastou-o. — Eu preciso de cada gota do seu sêmen vaginal.

— Mas eu quero tanto. – queixou-se Henry, forçando um choro manhoso e afeminado. — Eu poderia dar um banho de língua em você. Tirar cada gotinha do meu sêmen vaginal... – ele levou as mãos à sua xota e separou os seus lábios vaginais. — ...depois, eu gozaria ainda mais sobre você, que tal?

— Huuuum... – Fetiche levou a mão direita ao queixo e franziu o cenho. — Você deu a mim uma boa ideia, minha vadia. – ele riu do que surgia na sua mente.

— Eu posso lamber você todo? Por favor!

— Não! – irritado, exclamou Fetiche. — Eu preciso do seu sêmen vaginal para fazer isso. – ele estalou os dedos.

Até antes daquele estalo de dedos, Henry Cavill só podia dizer que Piers estava possuído por Fetiche devido à cor dos seus olhos, completamente obscuros, como se não houvesse vida ou esperança no seu interior. Depois do gesto, a gosmenta substância que cobria todo o corpo do seu irmão começou a desaparecer, desfazendo-se lentamente em vapor avermelhado. Como reação, um forte cheiro de incenso impregnou todo o local.

— Que cheio é esse? – perguntou um enjoado Henry a Fetiche. — É meio enjoativo, mas tão bom.

— Isso é magia profana agindo. – respondeu Fetiche a Henry. — AAAAH... perfeito! – ele massageou os próprios peitos. — O que você achou, minha vadia? – ele perguntou a Henry, com bastante satisfação no rosto.

Quando o processo terminou e o vapor avermelhado sumiu, o corpo de Piers não apenas estava perfeitamente seco, livre de qualquer resquício do sêmen vaginal do seu irmão mais novo, mas também completamente diferente. Os braços estavam maiores e mais musculosos, os peitos mais redondos e volumosos, as pernas mais peludas e grossas e o rosto... definitivamente, não era o mesmo.

— Como você fez isso? – Henry sentou-se ao sofá, horrorizado e encantado com o que via à sua frente. — Esse sou eu!

À frente de Henry Cavill encontrava-se uma cópia quase fiel de si mesmo. Com exceção dos olhos, que se mostravam completamente obscuros, os mamilos, que eram bem discretos e, principalmente, o órgão genital, que era um enorme caralho de trinta e três centímetros, todo restante era idêntico a ele. Até mesmo a voz, o sorriso e as expressões faciais eram as mesmas.

— O que você fez com o Piers!? – Henry perguntou a Fetiche com um tom de voz mais alterado do que o necessário.

— Vagabunda! – Fetiche lançou um forte tapa contra o lado esquerdo da face de Henry. — É mestre Piers! Respeite o seu irmão mais velho e... MESTRE, piranha! – Fetiche agarrou o queixo do seu marido com raiva. — Eu posso estar possuindo o corpo do Piers, mas ele ainda é um Cavill... e você é propriedade de todos os homens da Família Cavill!!!

— Eu sei, Mestre Fetiche. – Henry olhou de soslaio a Fetiche, sem conseguir disfarçar a sua satisfação por ter apanhado do seu macho. — Como você fez isso?

— Com magia, oras! – impaciente, Fetiche arfou. — Você voltou dos mortos com uma linda xota entre as suas virilhas e ainda me faz esse tipo de pergunta, vadia?

— Perdoe-me, Mestre Fetiche. – Henry oferece o lado direito da sua face. — Eu só pensei... eu só pensei que isso também poderia ser permanente, como são permanentes as maravilhosas mudanças que você fez no meu atraente e erótico corpo.

— Não será permanente! – disse Fetiche, irritado. — E não me dê o outro lado do rosto. Eu não vou bater em você de novo, Henry!

— Mestre Fetiche, por favor! – Henry entrelaçou os dedos uns aos outros com as palmas das mãos unidas, formando um gesto de imploração. — Os seus tapas são ainda mais prazerosos na minha carne do que os seus beijos.

— Eu sei disso. – disse Fetiche com um ar soberbo. — Mas se você, como toda vagabunda, gosta tanto de apanhar... eu posso levar você de volta ao Inferno e jogar a sua alma nos domínios de Azazael.

— Não... não! – Henry gritou, tremendo-se de medo. — Não esse tipo de dor. Eu imploro pela dor que vem da luxúria e não da ira. – ele encolheu-se no sofá, unindo as pernas junto ao seu peitoral e agarrando-se aos seus próprios joelhos. — Não faça isso, por favor.

— Se eu quiser eu faço! Humpf! – Fetiche ameaçou Henry. — Além do seu corpo, a sua alma também me pertence... Henry Cavill, seja uma boa vadia e aceite o que o seu macho der a você como um ato de amor. – ele bagunçou os cabelos de Henry com uma das mãos.

— Sim, Mestre Fetiche. – Henry inclinou a cabeça para frente, encostando a sua testa nos seus joelhos. — Eu não quis ser uma vadia desobediente. Eu ainda não fui adestrado.

— Por falar nisso... o seu irmão... eu não sei não. – Fetiche balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Eu sinto que ele vai não educar bem a sua xota. Ela é uma moça muito, muito, muito ardilosa, e sabe conquistar um macho.

Como se soubesse que estavam falando dela, os lábios da xota de Henry Cavill movimentaram-se sozinhos, liberando diversos flatos vaginais.

— Você viu? – Fetiche apontou para baixo. — Abra essas pernas, Henry! – ele gritou, irritado.

— Ops... eu não fiz por mal. – Henry sentiu-se avergonhado, mas arreganhou as penas mais uma vez. — Huuum... o que é isso que ela está fazendo?

— Ela está comunicando-se, oras! – Fetiche respondeu-lhe como se fosse algo muito óbvio. — Além de poder mexer-se sozinha, a sua xota tem uma personalidade própria, e sabe comunicar-se com machos. Você vai aprender a interpretar os seus flatos vaginais com o tempo. – ele respirou fundo. — A sua xota disse que você é uma vagabunda indigna de tê-la. – ele gargalhou.

— Ela não mentiu. – Henry concordou com a cabeça. — Ela é muito lindinha e preciosa. – ele acariciou a sua própria xota com muita delicadeza.

— Você viu? – Fetiche apontou para a xota de Henry. — Ela já controla você... e o seu irmão Piers também... ai, essas vadias, sempre seduzindo homens inocentes. – ele respirou fundo.

— O Piers diz que ela é uma princesa. – Henry franziu o cenho.

— É a tática dela. – Fetiche fez uma cara de nojo. — Ela é ardilosa! Finge ser inocente, mas é uma putinha insaciável!

— Eu acho que é mesmo. – Henry mordeu os lábios inferiores. — Eu quero muito dar!

— Vadiazinha! – Fetiche agiu rapidamente e enfiou três dedos de uma só vez na xota de Henry. — É isso que ela quer! – ele começou a praticar movimentos frenéticos de penetração.

— AAAI... AAAAH... – Henry gemeu e contorceu-se. —AAAH... MAIS, MAIS... POR FAVOR!

— Chega! – exclamou Fetiche tirando os três dedos da xota de Henry.

— Aaaah.... por quê? – Henry choramingou.

— O meu prazer primeiro, vadia! – Fetiche levantou-se e agarrou o seu enorme caralho. — Chupe essa pica gostosa aqui.

— Ai, finalmente!! – Henry agarrou o enorme caralho à sua frente em rápida velocidade. — Eu estava doido para mamar essa piroca... – ele começou a abri a boca.

— Espere! – Fetiche afastou o rosto de Henry do seu caralho. — Antes, responde-me uma coisa. – ele encarou Henry de forma séria.

— Aaaaff! – queixou-se Henry. — Digo... responde tudo a você, Mestre Fetiche.

— Não use esse tom comigo, vagabunda! – Fetiche ameaçou Henry apenas com o olhar. — Por que você não leu os efeitos colaterais no verso da carta que eu enviei a você, Henry?

— Aaaah... isso. – Henry desviou o olhar. — Eu deixei para ler mais tarde. Como você sabe que eu não li o verso da carta? – ele abriu um sorriso tímido.

— Eu não sou onisciente como o falso deus, mas eu sei de algumas coisas! Eu também sei que você estava doido para dar essa xota para o seu irmão... como toda vadia, você pensa mais com a xereca do que com a cabeça. O tesão sempre à frente da razão. – Fetiche respondeu a ele. — Eu vou deixar você aprender sozinho os efeitos colaterais do pacto que nós dois acertamos um com o outro. – ele apontou o dedo no rosto de Henry. — Quer saber? Vai ser bem mais divertido assim. – ele gargalhou malignamente.

— Se você diz, Mestre Fetiche. – Henry deu de ombros, não dando a mínima para aquilo. — Mestre... – ele encarou Fetiche, parecendo estar confuso. — Por que você se transmutou em mim, hein? Não deveria ser um dia especial entre mim e o Piers... digo, mestre Piers?

— Ai, Henry, que pergunta idiota! – Fetiche revirou os olhos. — Este corpo ainda é do Piers, ele ainda está aqui... um pouco assustado por ter um demônio possuindo o corpo dele, mas ele vai sentir todo o prazer... ai, ai. – ele riu do que passou pela sua mente. — Além disso, não finja que você não sabe quem é o seu maior desejo carnal. – ele julgou Henry com o olhar.

— Você realmente me conhece. – Henry lançou uma piscadela a Fetiche. — Eu sempre quis trepar comigo mesmo... sempre foi o meu maior sonho... eu sempre fui muito vaidoso.

— Soberbo, arrogante e prepotente também. – adicionou Fetiche rapidamente. — Mas eu não culpo você. Essas são boas qualidades, além de uma índole devassa... por isso, você caiu nos meus domínios. – ele suspirou como se estivesse apaixonado. — Com um corpo assim, quem não iria apaixonar-se por si mesmo e achar que todos estavam abaixo de si?

— Era a minha antiga natureza! – Henry deu de ombros, mas com um orgulho estampado no rosto. — Agora, eu sou uma vadia e vou dar para todos os machos possíveis, sem fazer distinção.

— Vadia você realmente é, mas você ainda é soberbo e vai precisar da sua beleza para conquistar não apenas machos, mas também papeis, porque se você depender do seu talento. – debochou Fetiche.

— Eu adoro quando você me humilha, Mestre Fetiche. – Henry umedeceu os lábios com a sua língua de forma erótica e indecente. — Eu já posso mamar o seu pau enorme? – ele começou a babar pelos cantos da boca.

— Tenha paciência, Henry! Deixe-me ver... onde eu estava? – perdido, Fetiche coçou a cabeça. — AAAH, lembrei-me! – ele exclamou. — Além disso, ainda que eu tenha trazido você de volta à vida como uma vadia insaciável, eu sou muito ciumento... eu sou o seu marido! Em quem mais eu me transformaria, senão em você?

— Ooooown... o meu marido é ciumento. – Henry sentiu-se lisonjeado.

— Não se sinta especial, Henry! Você é só mais uma das minhas vadias, e está longe de ser a melhor. – Fetiche tentou ofender Henry, mas foi em vão. — Continuando... eu adoro a ideia de imaginar você com outro, mas se eu tiver de possuir um macho para transar com você e ter o que é meu por direito, eu quero fazê-lo transmutado em alguém que não me cause tanto nojo.

— Ah! – sorriu Henry. — Bom saber... hum, mas e a sua forma real? – ele começou a alisar o escroto de Fetiche com os dedos.

— Para que eu me materialize neste imundo mundo, é necessário fazer um ritual muito complicado, com sacrifícios e... enfim. – Fetiche agarrou Henry pelo queixo. — Sem mais conversa! Lubrifique o meu pau para que eu foda essa xotinha linda!

Ainda que estivesse doido para mamar aquele um pênis, Henry Cavill não sabia por onde começar. Sendo proporcional ao seu cumprimento, o caralho de Fetiche era bastante grosso, com uma glande tão grande que era incapaz de ser engolida com facilidade por alguém comum.

— Este pau é tão poderoso! – Henry fez um elogio ao mesmo tempo em que percorria o grosso pênis do seu marido, aliando-o com as duas mãos. — O meu antigo pau nem se comparava a este.

— Obviamente que não! – zangou-se Fetiche. — Você era uma passiva gulosa que mal usava o pau... e era tão pequeno com vinte centímetros somente. Nenhum macho de verdade tem um pau tão pequeno assim. – ele disse indignado. — Agora, pare de alisar o meu pau e comece a lambê-lo ou chupá-lo!

A primeira coisa que Henry Cavill notou foi que, antes mesmo de começar a praticar o sexo oral em Fetiche, a sua boca estava enchendo-se de um líquido amargo e mais grosso do que seria a sua saliva – aquela era como uma das modificações que ele havia sofrido manifestava-se no seu corpo, produzindo um tipo de sêmen bucal.

— Huum... eu consigo sentir o cheiro do seu sêmen bucal daqui. – Fetiche inspirou fortemente para inalar o delicioso cheio que surgia da boca de Henry. — Você é uma excelente puta.

Com um olhar malicioso e provocante direcionado ao seu macho, Henry Cavill começou o sexo oral pelos expressivos testículos, os quais ele segurava com uma das mãos em formato de concha, lambendo-os lentamente com movimentos longos que exploravam toda a extensão e capacidade da sua língua. A cada lambida, um líquido gosmento esbranquiçado era espalhado no local que, de tão abundante, pingava-se ao chão.

— Arrrf! – Fetiche arfou em prazer. — Que lambidas gostosas.

Aos poucos, as lambidas longas de Henry Cavill deram lugar a movimentos rápidos de cima para baixo nas virilhas de Fetiche, as quais foram seguidas de chupadas fortes e leves mordidas com os dentes no escroto do macho.

— Ai, não me morda, puta! – Fetiche agarrou os cabelos de Henry com agressividade. — Coloque a língua para fora!

Divertindo-se por ter provocado Fetiche, Henry Cavill não conseguia esconder o sorriso de felicidade e o olhar cheio de luxúria. Com a língua para fora da boca ao máximo que podia, ele sentia-se grato por ter o seu macho forçando-o a lamber aquele longo caralho de um lado ao outro; primeiro pela lateral esquerda, e depois a direta, além da parte inferior, começando pelo escroto para, então, percorrer cada centímetro da pele que protegia o corpo cavernoso até chegar ao frênulo daquele pênis.

— Eu adoraria foder você com o meu caralho seco, mas... – Fetiche forçou Henry a lamber todos os seus trintas e três centímetros de forma ainda mais rápida. — ...o sêmen de uma vadia mexe comigo de uma forma indescritível. – ele inspirou profundamente para aproveitar ao máximo o delicioso aroma que impregnava o ar. — Eu nunca resisto! – ele soltou todo o ar de uma só vez pela boca.

A cada lambida e movimento de vai e vem, mais e mais sêmen bucal escorria da boca Henry Cavill, deixando o colossal caralho de Fetiche ensopado com um grosso e gosmento líquido. Em menos de dois minutos de lambidas, uma expressiva poça de um líquido grosso amarelado formou-se no chão.

— Chupe a cabeça do meu pau também, puta. – Fetiche provocou Henry com risos cretinos. — Ela é enorme, mas você é uma vagabunda com habilidades sobre-humanas. Nunca se esqueça disso!

A língua de Henry Cavill tinha abacado de alcançar o frênulo peniano de Fetiche quando a sua boca se abriu exageradamente, de modo a permitir que toda a enorme glande do caralho do seu macho pudesse ser engolida com um único rápido e agressivo movimento.

— Esta não é a melhor posição para fazer a garganta profunda. – Fetiche estalou os dedos.

Com uma energia telecinética atuando sobre o seu corpo, Henry Cavill teve as suas pernas giradas para a direita em cento e oitenta graus para, em seguida, serem levadas ao encosto do sofá, onde se dobraram, como se ele estivesse sentado de ponta-cabeça. Ainda se ajustando, com as suas costas acomodadas ao assento do móvel, ele teve a cabeça inclinada para trás, de modo a curvar-se em direção ao chão. Tudo isso foi feito sem ele sequer desabocanhar a cabeça do pau de Fetiche.

— Agora sim! Bem melhor! – disse um excitado Fetiche, dobrando os joelhos para ter a melhor posição para penetrar a boca de Henry. — Eu espero que a sua garganta seja tão quentinha como a sua boca o é. – ele abriu um sorriu assanhado.

Da posição em que estava, bem como o seu corpo sendo controlado por uma força sobrenatural, Henry Cavill nada poderia fazer ante a investida do fabuloso caralho que preenchia por completo a sua boca, mesmo se o quisesse.

— Vamos devagar no início... – anunciou Fetiche de forma cuidadosa.

Inicialmente, Fetiche conduziu alguns movimentos leves de penetração, deixando que a sua vadia se acostumasse com o seu membro sexual, relaxasse e ajustasse a sua respiração. Mas quando ele sentiu que Henry Cavill já era capaz de engolir mais de dez centímetros do comprimento do seu caralho, sem reproduzir qualquer reflexo, ele decidiu ir além. De uma só vez, o demônio manifestado no transmutado corpo de Piers socou todos os seus trinta e três centímetros em direção à garganta da sua vadia.

— Isso! – vibrou Fetiche de forma animada. — É disso que eu estava falando, porra! – ele esbravejou, cheio de tesão na voz.

A primeira reação de Henry Cavill foi contorcer-se violentamente, além de experimentar uma forte ânsia de vômito e um lacrimejamento em cada um dos seus olhos. Mas quando a sensação de incômodo desapareceu (em alguns poucos segundos), ele teve uma das experiências mais prazerosas da sua via – levando também em conta a sua patética primeira vida.

— Você gostou disso, não é mesmo, minha puta? – Fetiche perguntou a Henry, mas de forma carinhosa. — Eu vou jorrar algo bem gostoso nessa garganta daqui a pouco.

Fetiche estava completamente envolvido pelos movimentos que surgiam no pescoço de Henry Cavill devido à penetração oral que ele praticava na sua vadia. A cada vai e vem, mais excitado o demônio ficava, e mais altos se tornavam os seus gemidos de prazer.

— Eu poderia ficar aqui por dias. – Fetiche disse, aumentando um pouco mais o ritmo de penetração na garganta da sua vagabunda. — Mas eu quero gozar mesmo no seu cuzinho, minha vadia. – ele deu um tapa amigável no lado direito do rosto de Henry.

Por sua vez, Henry Cavill estava em êxtase. Mesmo se ele pudesse falar, ele não conseguiria colocar em palavras tudo o que sentia. Ele só poderia dizer a Fetiche o quão honrado e grato ele era por ser a sua vagabunda e ser usado como um objeto dos seus prazeres carnais; e também que esperava ansiosamente para ser usado dos modos mais luxuriosos e insanos possíveis. O seu dever era dar prazer a todo e qualquer macho, mas, para aquele demônio, o sexo sempre seria mais especial.

— Você parece estar com sede, Henry. – disse Fetiche ao seu marido com um tom de voz suspeito. — Eu preciso cuidar da hidratação da minha linda vadia.

Naquele momento, pelos cantos da boca de Henry Cavill, já escorria o seu grosso e intenso sêmen bucal. O sabor que surgia na sua boca, ainda que amargo, deixava-o completamente louco. Ele queria poder engolir cada gota daquele saboroso líquido que caía ao chão, mas ele não deveria preocupar-se com desperdícios, pois, afinal de contas, todo o seu corpo e tudo que dele saía pertencia ao seu mestre e marido, Fetiche.

— Só mais um pouquinho. – Fetiche diminuiu o ritmo da penetração aos poucos. — Agora... aaaaaaaaaah.... – ele soltou um gemido de alívio.

Por alguns minutos, Henry Cavill havia sentido os trinta e três centímetro do caralho de Fetiche invadir a sua boca e espremer-se entre as paredes da sua garganta, mas, quando ele sentiu alguns pentelhos cabeludos, roçando-se nos seus dentes, ele percebeu que algo estava por vir.

— Isso é tão gostosinho. – Fetiche disse. — Beba cada gota, minha vadia.

Mesmo com todo o caralho de Fetiche socado na sua garganta, Henry Cavill continuou expelindo sêmen bucal, mas, de repente, ele sentiu o jato de um morno líquido descer pelo seu esôfago em direção ao seu estômago.

— O seu irmão Piers estava com a bexiga cheia, hein? – debochou Fetiche. — Eu ainda acho que há uns dez litros de mijo aqui... aaaaaah... – ele gemeu de prazer. — ...isso é bem mais útil e prazeroso do que _golden shower_... eu não entendo os humanos... tomam banho em vez de beber esse precioso líquido que os seus desprezíveis corpos produzem. – ele disse com desprezo na voz.

Por quase cinco minutos, o novo corpo de Henry Cavill experimentou diversas sensações. A sua respiração ficou mais acelerada e ofegante. A sua frequência cardíaca aumentou consideravelmente. As suas pupilas dilataram-se. A temperatura no seu corpo aumentou significativamente, como se ele estivesse com febre. Os seus enormes mamilos enrijeceram-se, tornando-se tão duros como mármore. Contrações involuntárias rápidas na sua vagina e no seu ânus surgiram ao mesmo tempo. Ele perguntava-se o que estava acontecendo, mas não encontrava uma resposta. Se fosse uma vadia mais atenta, ele saberia que estava tendo um orgasmo apenas por estar sendo usado como se fosse um mictório por um macho.

— E lá se foi a última gota de mijo. – disse um satisfeito Fetiche antes de retirar o seu caralho da boca de Henry. — Eu espero que você tenha matado a sua sede, minha vadia. – ele inclinou-se e beijou os lábios do seu marido rapidamente. — Agora, fique de quatro, pois eu quero foder esse seu cuzinho lindo.

Ao tentar ajustar-se à posição de quatro, Henry Cavill sentiu que o seu corpo estava um pouco fora de controle – e nada tinha a ver com os poderes sobrenaturais de Fetiche. Era uma questão de desequilíbrio corporal, fraqueza e sonolência. Ele sentia-se um pouco enjoado e tudo ao seu redor parecia estar girando rapidamente.

— O-o que... o que... está... acontecendo? – Henry teve dificuldade para expressar-se. — Eu estou...

— Bêbado! – disse um irritado Fetiche. — Se você tivesse lido o verso da carta que eu enviei a você, você saberia que um dos efeitos colaterais que o seu corpo sofre diz respeito à embriaguez urinária!

— Embriaguez urinária? – Henry esforçou-se para ficar de quatro sobre o assento do sofá.

— Urina de macho é como cerveja para você, minha puta. – Fetiche disse-lhe gentilmente. — Empine esse rabo direito! Eu preciso foder o seu cuzinho.

— Por favor, des-destrua o meu cuzinho. – Henry disse com dificuldade, por ainda estar um pouco tonto. — Eu preciso ser castigado. – ele empinou o rabo da forma mais erótica e indecente possível, deixando o seu peludo cu à mostra.

— Que belo rabo. Cu peludo... o jeito certo de ser uma boa vagabunda. – Fetiche deu dois tapas, um em cada lado dos glúteos de Henry. — Que se inicie a consumação! – gritou ele.

— Consumação? – estranhou Henry, já de quatro e pronto para ser fodido.

— Cale-se, vadia! – disse Fetiche rudemente ao enfiar dois dedos no cu de Henry. — A sua lubrificação está atuando muito bem. – ele girou os dedos pela entrada do ânus de Henry. — Sendo assim... tome pica, vagabunda!

Fetiche agarrou cada lado do enorme rabo peludo à sua frente e, com um único movimento, socou cada um dos trinta e três centímetros do seu caralho no cu de Henry Cavill – sem nem mesmo tocá-lo; o seu membro sexual sabia tão bem o que fazer quando via uma vadia oferecendo-se tão facilmente que era capaz de agir sozinho.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – gritou Henry, sentindo dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo. — Que delíciaaaaaaaaa! Aaaargh! – ele grunhiu de prazer.

— Você gostou, minha puta? – gargalhou Fetiche logo em seguida.

— Soca tudo! – pediu Henry entredentes. — Foda o meu cu com força!

De quatro sobre o sofá, Henry Cavill abriu as pernas um pouco mais e apoiou as suas mãos no encosto para as costas do móvel à sua frente. Assumindo quase a mesma posição, Fetiche inclinou-se à frente e ajoelhou-se levemente, de modo que ele ficava praticamente pendurado sobre o seu passivo; se este último virasse um pouco a cabeça, ele poderia beijar o seu macho.

— Que cuzinho apertado! Oooooh! – Fetiche urrou de prazer. — Você sabia que o seu cuzinho, além de alargar-se para aguentar qualquer coisa, também se estreita a fim de aumentar o prazer do ativo que fode você, minha putinha linda? – ele perguntou em sussurros a Henry.

— É mesmo, mestre Fetiche? – Henry mordeu os lábios inferiores, sentindo-se cada vez menos bêbado. — As suas mudanças no meu corpo são tão maravilhosas. Eu nem sou merecedor de ter um cuzinho com tantas qualidades. – ele inclinou a cabeça e colocou a língua para fora, movimentando-a para atiçar o seu macho.

— Eu não vou chupar a sua língua, vadia. – Fetiche riu. — E, sim, você não merece um cuzinho assim, mas eu não sou como aquele falso deus... eu realmente sou benevolente com o que é meu. – ele inspirou fundo e fechou os olhos. — Após a minha semente ser plantada neste corpo, que eu me torne ainda mais forte! – ele ergueu as duas mãos.

Por alguns minutos, Fetiche manteve os seus braços erguidos ao mesmo tempo em que pronunciava algo em uma língua desconhecida. Henry Cavill não se importou com o que acontecia, pois o caralho do seu macho dava a ele prazer apenas por estar socado no seu cu; e prazer carnal era a única coisa que importava a ele.

— Eu quero que toda a ilha de Jersey escute os seus gritos, vadia! – Fetiche cochichou ao ouvido de Henry com uma maligna voz.

Por fim, Fetiche agarrou os cabelos de Henry Cavill com a sua mão esquerda, forçando-o a inclinar a cabeça para trás. Com a sua mão direita apoiada no dorso da vadia e os seus pés bem firmes no assento do sofá, o demônio manifestado foi capaz de conduzir os movimentos de penetração mais indecentes e devassos possíveis naquele estreito cu.

— Tome pica, vadia! Aaaaaargh! – Fetiche urrou de prazer.

Estando além da capacidade humana, os movimentos de penetração de Fetiche eram extremamente rápidos, fortes e agressivos. Aquela era a sua forma de mostrar que a luxúria era parte do seu ser e que, quando um macho encontrava uma vadia safada, ele não era capaz de controlar-se.

— Foda mais forte... foda mais forte! – pediu Henry a Fetiche com gemidos afeminados. — Mostre que eu sou a sua vadia!

— Vagabunda! – exclamou Fetiche, pleno de alegria. — Você adora a pica do seu macho, não?

— Sim, Mestre Fetiche! – gritou Henry. — Marque o seu território, por favor. Goze no meu cuzinhooo... eu imploro!!!

— Vadia, eu não preciso marcar território! O seu corpo é meu!

— Sim, Mestre Fetiche!

— E mais o quê, vadia!? – Fetiche perguntou aos gritos a Henry. — O que mais me pertence!?

— A minha almaaaaa! Aaaaargh! Mais forte... mais rápido!

— Isso, puta! Peça! Peça! Peça! Mostre que você se humilha por um macho pauzudo!

— Eu quero tanto a sua pica que chega a doer. Enfie tudo no meu rabo, mestreeeee!

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! – Fetiche urrou de uma forma extremamente selvagem e diabólica.

Ainda que estivesse possuindo um transmutado corpo de Piers, Fetiche era incapaz de sentir-se fatigado. Por exatos trinta e dois minutos, ele manteve um ritmo forte, frenético e intenso ao socar os seus trinta e três centímetros no apertado cuzinho de Henry Cavill. O choque das suas virilhas chocando-se com a carne do rabo peludo à sua frente criavam estalos que só não eram mais altos do que a forte chuva que persistia em cair do lado de fora e, principalmente, dos escandalosos e exagerados gritos afeminados da sua vadia.

— Fode! Fodeeee! FODEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – gritou Henry em desespero. — O meu cu está pegando fogoooo!

— Isso, vadia! Grite para que todos os machos de Jersey escutem você!

— Mais! Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais! Eu quero picaaaaaa!

— E o leite do seu macho... você quer?

— Por favor, Mestre Fetiche! Goze no meu cu!

— Por favor, o quê!? – zombou Fetiche.

— Goze no meu cu, por favor! Entupa o meu rabo com o seu leite demoníaco!

— Que assim seja! – Fetiche soltou os cabelos de Henry, diminuiu o ritmo da penetração e ergueu as mãos ao alto mais uma vez.

Subitamente, Fetiche socou o seu grosso caralho pela última vez no cu de Henry Cavill e quando o seu talo atingiu os glúteos da vadia, ele findou a penetração.

— Engula pelo cu cada gota de sêmen que este corpo pode produzir. – ele disse calmamente.

Por fim, uma forte ejaculação irrompeu-se do monstruoso pênis de Fetiche. Com gritos histéricos e afeminados, Henry Cavill quase experimentou a morte mais uma vez, ao ter o seu primeiro orgasmo anal. Durante o trigésimo terceiro minuto, sentindo o seu cu ser invadido pelo grosso e farto sêmen do seu macho, ele teve espasmos musculares involuntários, espumou pela boca e ficou levemente confuso.

— Está consumado! – disse Fetiche com uma voz cheia de satisfação.

E quando tudo acabou, Henry Cavill sentiu-se a vadia mais feliz do mundo. As sensações de prazer que ele havia acabado de experimentar eram indescritíveis. Ele queria mais, ele precisava de mais, e estava pronto para implorar e humilhar-se a Fetiche por mais prazer carnal.

— Boa sorte na sua nova vida, minha doce e linda putinha. – Fetiche inclinou-se e beijou o rosto de Henry gentilmente. — Eu preciso ir agora.

— Já? – Henry surpreendeu-se. — Mas e a minha xota? Você não vai fodê-la?

— AAAAAAFF. – irritado, Fetiche arfou e revirou os olhos. — Infelizmente, eu só posso foder a sua xota na minha verdadeira forma... regras infernais. – ele deu de ombros.

— Oooh... que pena. – disse um tristonho Henry. — Você precisa ir mesmo?

— Sim... do contrário, o seu irmão vai morrer. – Fetiche zombou. — Por falar nisso, o encantamento vai findar-se daqui a pouco... – ele deteve-se para rir. — Ou você seduz o Piers rapidamente, ou você terá problemas para explicar a ele a reação final do seu orgasmo anal.

— E o que seria? – Henry perguntou ao seu marido com cautela.

— Você deveria ter lido a porra do verso da carta! – Fetiche disse irritado. — Foda-se agora, vadia!

De repente, Henry Cavill sentiu o caralho dentro do seu cu diminuir de tamanho e deixá-lo. Ao olhar para trás, ele ficou chocado ao ver a transmutação do seu irmão findar-se lentamente. Fetiche estava voltando para o seu lar, o Inferno, e ele estava desesperado, pois ainda se sentia insatisfeito sexualmente.

— Puta merda! – queixou-se Henry.

Ainda de quatro, Henry Cavill começou a sentir uma forte dor na região da barriga. Quando Piers voltou ao normal e caiu ao chão, o Cavill mais novo ejaculou o seu primeiro jato de esperma anal, deixando o mais velho completamente melado com uma curiosa substância.

— O que houve!? – um pouco perdido, Piers sentou-se ao chão. — Henry... o que é isso!? – ele chocou-se ao ver o seu irmão nu e de quatro bem à sua frente. — Por que eu estou coberto de... – ele olhou para si com cara de nojo. — ...você cagou em mim!

Com as últimas palavras de Fetiche ainda ecoando na sua mente, Henry Cavill agiu. Ele precisava seduzir o seu irmão rapidamente para que a magia do seu marido fizesse efeito e colocasse Piers em um tipo de transe erótico.

— Concentre-se aqui, mestre Piers. – Henry abriu um sorriso devasso.

Assim, Henry Cavill virou-se, arreganhou as pernas e exibiu a sua xota, ao mesmo tempo em que começou a masturbar-se. E a magia agiu rapidamente sobre Piers.

— Aaah... que xota é essa!? – disse Piers completamente seduzido. — Eu posso chupá-la? – ele aproximou-se de Henry. — É claro que eu posso! – ele mudou de atitude. — Ela pertence a mim!

— Com certeza... ela é todinha sua! – riu Henry de forma afeminada.

E mais uma vez, Piers avançou sobre a xota do seu irmão mais novo. Eles ainda teriam um longo dia pela frente. Henry Cavill poderia transar por várias e várias horas, sem sequer chegar perto de sentir-se satisfeito sexualmente.

— Espere! – Henry deteve o irmão. — Antes, deixe-me dar um belo banho de língua em você.

Sem perder tempo, Henry Cavill pulou sobre Piers e começou a lambê-lo de cima a baixo, engolindo cada gota do sêmen anal que ele havia ejaculado um pouco antes. Aos poucos a substância de consistência líquida, de cor marrom e extremamente fedorenta desaparecia.

— Huum... isso é tão gostoso! – Henry disse ao saborear a sua própria diarreia.

**Fim...**

**...por enquanto.**


End file.
